


Toothpaste Cap

by helens78



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-06-23
Updated: 2003-06-23
Packaged: 2017-10-11 21:40:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/117406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helens78/pseuds/helens78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Viggo brings a lot of chaos to Sean's life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Toothpaste Cap

Sean trips over something on his way to the bathroom. He stumbles, but doesn't fall. He turns around and glares at the offending object. _What the...?_ Why is there a cardboard box on his floor? Filled with styrofoam peanuts?

He shakes his head and keeps heading for the bathroom. He flicks on the light and winces for a few seconds while his eyes adjust. As he's relieving himself, he notices the cap has been left off the toothpaste, and the tube has been squeezed in the middle.

 _Figures,_ he thinks, fondly.

He washes his hands and splashes a bit of cool water over his face and neck. He puts the cap back on the toothpaste, rolls the tube up from the bottom, and flicks the light off on his way out.

There's a light, mostly-continuous snore coming from the bed. Sean smiles again, still fondly, and slides into bed next to its snoring occupant. He presses a kiss to the back of his lover's neck and spoons up against him.

* * *

Viggo rolls on top of Sean, then off Sean's side of the bed, grinning at the muffled half-asleep grunts and curses of protest Sean makes. He steps over the box from his new telephoto lens and walks into the bathroom.

The toothpaste tube here is great. It's always rolled up from the bottom. The cap is a little annoying--he's thrown it out a few times, but it always ends up back on the tube.

He brushes his teeth, hiding the cap in the medicine cabinet inside a bottle of vitamins, and heads back to the bedroom, rolling over Sean again as he gets back in bed. Sean comes awake and grabs a pillow, shoving it over Viggo's head. Viggo's laugh is muffled but very happy.

"Smother me and you won't get a blowjob this morning," Viggo warns.

Sean pulls the pillow back. He's still frowning and looking fuzzy from sleep. "Twat," he mutters, but ruins it with a yawn.

"Mmm, not so much," Viggo teases. "I've hidden the toothpaste cap somewhere in the bathroom. You'll never find it."

"It's in the vitamins again, isn't it?" Sean asks, nuzzling into Viggo's chest.

"Good guess," Viggo admits, grudgingly. He wraps his arms around Sean and sighs. "If you think I've made your home chaotic..."

"...hrmf. Wait until we're at yours. I'll make it orderly."

"Can't wait," Viggo grins. "Go back to sleep."


End file.
